


I think i'm having a panic attack.

by franielahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, Worried Derek, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franielahey/pseuds/franielahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tiene un ataque de pánico y Derek lo ayuda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think i'm having a panic attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Es lo más desorganizado que he escrito en mi vida, pero es Sterek, so it's okay.

 Derek podía escuchar su latido a la perfección, cada vez iba más rápido, más rápido de lo normal. Creyó que no había tomado sus medicamentos pero Stiles le dijo que sí lo ha hecho, así que no puede explicar por qué su corazón late tan rápido de un momento a otro. Stiles empezó a respirar pesadamente como si le costara trabajo y ahí fue cuando Derek se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, se adentró en la escuela y, con su paso firme, subió escaleras, caminó pasillos, empujó un par de hombros hasta llegar a Stiles, siguiendo el sonido de su corazón y su olor, que había quedado impregnado en el olfato de Derek. Sentía que los pasillos se hacían más largos, era una tortura escuchar su pobre corazón tratado de lidiar con el miedo u otros sentimientos, y alguien como Stiles no lo soportaría por mucho y se desespereraría. Olisqueo el único pasillo que no había revisado aún y un llanto se podía escuchar al final de este.

  _Stiles,_ pensó el licantropo.

Y aceleró el paso, empezó a correr por un pasillo totalmente desierto hasta ver detrás de un casillero a Stiles, sentado en el suelo con sus rodillas contra su pecho junto con sus manos alrededor de las mismas, sus ojos estaban apretados y luchaba contra el dolor para poder respirar normalmente. Derek sintió algo en su interior, una presión en su pecho que hacía mucho tiempo que la sintió. Cuando ves a alguien realmente débil y cuando no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Se arrodilló frente a Stiles y tocó su hombro, el más joven levantó la cabeza y la sensación de hace unos segundos se incrementó al ver su pálida piel y sus mejillas rojas como fuego. 

_—¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó y se pateó en su interior ante semejante estúpidez ¡Por supuesto que no está bien!. Pero Stiles negó rápidamente— ¿Qué te ocurre?—volvió a preguntar, estaba mostrándose sensible, cosa que Derek odiaba, pero por ser Stiles, **solo Stiles,** lo iba a dejar pasar.

—A-Ataque de pánico...—murmuró el más joven como pudo. El corazón de Derek se detuvo por unos segundos y luego volvió a latir, formulandose ideas para ayudar al chico.

—Está bien, tranquilizate... Pensaré en el algo. —Pero en realidad, no sabía qué hacer.

Leyó en internet (lo cual es sorprendente ya que la tecnología y Derek Hale son mala combinanción, pero por simple aburrimiento y por influencia de Stilinski decidió hurgar en Wikipedia por dos horas) que el ataque de pánico puede curarse manteniendo la respiración. Derek es una persona aspera y de las maneras que pensó en detener la respiración del chico podrían lastimar a Stiles y eso es lo último que Derek quiere. Lastimar a Stiles.

—¡Derek! _¡No puedo respirar!_  —chilló en un susurro.

Así que dejó de pensar y empezó a maniobrar las ideas desde acomodarse más comodamente hasta en sostener la cabeza de Stiles con una mano y posar la otra en su hombro, fueron movimientos torpes y las manos de Stiles se movían freneticas entre su cuerpo y el de Derek. Y sin pensarlo dos veces Derek se inclinó sobre Stiles y presionó sus labios contra los de él, Derek dejó sus hombros caer en forma de alivio al escuchar el corazón del chico latir normal de nuevo. Y sintió como sus labios respondieron a la presión que ejercía el lobo con los suyos, se separó de inmediato y volvió a su gesto serio de siempre, se puso de pie y salió con paso rápido de la institución. Mientras que Stiles solo se queda allí tirado en el suelo, con los labios rosados y el corazón palpitando en sus orejas pero simplemente por el beso. Sonrió y soltó un suspiro por la nariz y decidió saltarse economía y química. 

(***)

Derek estaba en su loft, haciendo abdominales, largatijas, lo que fuese que lo mantuviera ocupado el día de hoy, aún puede sentir la suave textura de los labios de Stiles sobre los suyos, y eso le da escalofríos al lobo. Así que ha pasado el resto del día tratando de distraerse, leyó unos libros, incluso aguantó el parloteo de su insoportable tío por horas y horas, lo que sea para olvidar ese beso, pero era imposible olvidarse tan fácil de Stiles, era inolvidable. Y sintió su aroma. Derek detuvo sus ejercicios al oler el dulce y a la vez amargo olor de Stiles. Aún era demasiado temprano para que saliera de clases, le asustaba pensar que algo más había pasado.

Sin rodeos, se acercó a la puerta y la jaló, Stiles estaba mojado, había llovido hace unos minutos, sus dientes castañeaban y su cara aún estaba roja, el pelo (un centímetro más largo que hace meses) caía sobre su frente, las manos alrededor de su pecho temblaban y Derek solo se quedó ahí parado viendo a un diminuto Stiles, más diminuto que siempre. Dio un paso atrás y dejó al adolescente entrar, éste de inmediato entró dejando su mochila en el suelo y caminando lentamente hasta la mesa en el centro del lugar, se apoyó en esta y espero unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Gracias.—pronunció.

—¿Por qué?

— _Dude,_ si no hubieras aparecido, tal vez haya muerto de la desesperación.

—No ibas a morir.

—Se sentía así.

—Pero no pasó.

—Por que me ayudaste. Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer nada.

—No, sí tengo. No todos los días aparece un Derek Hale de la nada a hacer el papel del heroe...—Agitó sus manos en el aire y Derek resopló— Además, vaya forma de ayudarme.—murmuró aún más rojo que antes.

—Estás empapado.—dijo Derek para evadir el tema.

—Sí, si no te has dado cuenta eso allí afuera parece un maremoto y no siempre cuento con un paraguas. 

—Tienes que secarte o te resfiarás.

—Sí, lo sé, ya me iba a casa. 

—Aún sigue lloviendo, —dijo mirando hacia la ventana, y en efecto sí seguía lloviendo.

—Ya estoy lo suficientemente mojado, un poco de agua extra no me hará daño.

—Por supuesto que lo hará, te resfiarás.

—Existen los medicamentos, Hale.

—Si tomas otro medicamento más, sí morirás. Quédate, tengo algo de ropa extra arriba. —Dijo Derek empezando un camino hacia las escaleras en espiral.

—Espera, espera, espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que me quede? ¿Que use tu ropa? ¿ **TÚ** me estás pidiendo eso? **  
**

—Cállate, Stiles, o me arrepentiré y te dejaré como perro mojado en la calle.

—Esa fue una mala broma.

(***)

La lluvia había terminado pero Derek estaba atento al pequeño Stiles, estaba sentado sobre la mesa con las piernas extendidas hacia el suelo, una toalla sobre su cabeza y una camisa de Derek era lo que llevaba puesto, estaba en calzoncillos ya que sus pantalones también estaban secándose, Derek caminó hasta él y tomó la toalla y empezó a secar su cabello con esta. Stiles estornudó y el lobo le dio una mirada de  _te lo dije_ , iba a tener un resfriado por los próximos días, tal como dijo Derek. Stiles estaba en silencio durante todo el proceso y eso a Hale le extrañó ya que  **SIEMPRE** está hablando. Le miró y se dio cuenta que empezaba a quedarse dormirdo mientras sentía las manos de Derek en su pelo. Derek dejó la toalla de lado y tomó al chico de la nuca, este no reaccionó, ni siquiera se molestó en alejarse y Derek luego lo acercó a él y le abrazó, Stiles estaba frío, su temperatura estaba baja, pero con el contacto con su piel, estaba volviendo a su temperatura normal. Stiles le miró y sonrió en agradecimiento, el lobo había sido generoso con él y quería agradecerle, levantó el mentón y buscó los labios de Derek, estiró el cuello y besó torpemente la esquina de su labio. Derek giró la cabeza y besó su labio inferior. Se separó lentamente y miró al lobo quien seguía presionándolo contra su cuerpo, se sonrojó y estrujó su cara en el pecho de Derek.

—Gracias, Derek.

—De nada, Stiles.


End file.
